‘CH 101’ is a new and distinct variety of apple tree. This new variety is a product of a controlled cross made in 1992 at Wädenswil, Switzerland, of ‘Gala’ (female parent, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,637) and ‘K1R20A44’ (male parent, not patented), and is characterized by its large fruit, high fruit sugar content, and resistance to scab. A seedling resulting from the cross was asexually propagated by grafting in 1994 at Wädenswil, and was subsequently observed over successive asexually propagated generations. The tree and its fruit have been found to remain true to type and to retain the desirable characteristics for which the variety was selected.